


Fellcest oneshot

by Spazzexe



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Poor dogressa being used in bosses game, Public Sex, Soul Sex, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: I'm bad at these, its a one shot with the Boss and Red. Enjoy~





	Fellcest oneshot

Red was gripping his booth, nails digging into the already fragile wood. He was trying to take slow deep breaths but the choked off moans was preventing him from even having a semblance of control.  
  
When his brother wished to hold his soul for protection he never expected this to happen. But there was no denying feeling those long confident bony fingers rubbing against his soul.

 

It was mid day he didn't think Boss would be up to something like this on patrol but he couldn't deny what he was feeling. Laying down against the cool wood as he tried to regain some sort of control.

 

The last thing he wanted to hear was heavy footsteps coming towards him. Looking up and resting his head on his hand he tried to give off a lazy look but he wasn't sure how well he did with the questionable look on dogressas face.

 

“S...sup?”

 

She looked already done being there and honestly he couldn't blame her.

 

“Edge wanted me to come check in on you. Seems your awake for once and doing your job.”

 

Reds hand gripped tighter as he felt something warm and wet glide across his soul and there was no stopping whatever sound just escaped his mouth.

 

He looked at dogressa with wide eyes as she looked back shock only in her eyes.

 

“I will report back now.”

 

He was glad to see her leave and cursed to himself that his Boss was playing a dangerous game with him.

 

Another moan escaped which he knew the dog heard as she retreated away. Red was coming undone fast. He needed to be away from here and be alone while his brother seemed to torment him.

 

He was just getting up to port home when his phone went off. He growled at it not wanting to deal with whoever was calling him. Snagging it he looked at the id. It was Boss. He gulped as he felt another tentative lick against his soul he gasped and fell forward into the booth.

 

After a few pants he grabbed the phone flipping it open with a growl.

 

“Ya!”

 

He was cut off by feeling sharp teeth being pressed into his soul and dragged across. Collapsing against the booth the small bit of anger that was going to fuel telling his brother off was gone. He was panting into the phone.

 

“You're not allowed to leave~” Edges voice purred through the phone that Red felt through his entire body.

 

This confirmed that he was the culprit but Red fogged up mind couldn't come to a reason into why he wanted to do this now.

 

“p...please …… home….?”

 

There was a deep chuckle that made Red shiver and groan.

 

“Maybe later~ if you're good for me~”

 

He felt the heated breath this time before the feel of the others tongue and he gripped hard cracking the wood more.

 

“PLEassssse!” Red moaned out but at this point he wasn't sure what he was saying please for.

 

His mind was clouded his body hot and magic pooling in his pelvis making each move against his stool add to the torment even more so.

 

Red just wanted to be home and not out in the open feeling so vulnerable. He just about forgot he was on the phone until his brother spoke again.

 

“Now~ you shouldn't be having all the fun now….. should you~ Big brother~”

 

Hearing Edge call him brother made him feel wound up even more. He could feel his soul pulse with excitement. He wasn't sure what he meant by that but he didn't have to wait to find out.

 

Reds soul was being pressed up against his brothers and he lost it. He thought him just touching his soul was overwhelming but now it was to much. He felt his brothers excitement at doing such a lewd thing in public.

 

Closing his sockets tight he started thrusting against the stool. He needed some sort of friction. His entire body was tingling and he couldn't focus. His voice wasn't able to remain silent as he let each sound out.

 

Each slippery feel of his soul against his brothers was too much. He felt everything in every part of him making him sweat and grip his phone harder against his skull his other hand feeling like it was permanently in the wood.

 

Hearing his brothers sounds come through the phone were not helping his situation. His head was spinning his body was being put through the most intense pleasure he had ever felt and he wasn't sure if he could go on with feeling and not seeing. It was to much and not enough at the same time.

 

“B...b….boss please!!!! W...w..where are ya?!?”

 

He desperately needed to see him to feel him to cling onto him because he felt like he was floating away with all this stimulation and he couldn't handle it.

 

Tears started rolling over his sockets as he ground harder into the stool trying to have anything feel like he was still on the ground.

 

“Ple...asssse need…. You…. Need- Ah! Pa!!!!” he bite his tongue knowing how his brother disliked him calling him by his name.

 

What he didn't expect was hearing that growl and feeling the shift in his brothers soul that he didn't finish his name.

 

“Paps…. Papyrus! Please!”

 

Feeling his brothers soul swell at hearing his name in such a needy way made his head spin even more.

 

He felt so close to his brother even though he didn't even know where he was. His pants and moans were constant his dick was getting sore from how he was grinding against the stool.

 

It was to much he was over sensitive and he couldn't take it anymore.

 

“Cum for me Sans~”

 

Reds body seized up at the command but he could feel his brothers soul seizing up at the same time. He saw white and the wonderful ecstasy that felt like it was flowing out of his body.

 

If he wasn't already against the booth he would have fallen. His eye lights were dim and his body felt like jello. He had never came so hard in his life. He could tell the only thing keeping him were he was was his nails dug in deep into the wood and the stool barely keeping him up.

 

“P….paps?” he asked weakly but there was just the dial tone before it cut off.

 

Groaning out he felt dirty and just wanted fresh shorts and nap.

  


A distance away Edge stood against a tree covered in both his and his brothers juices. Slipping the phone into his pocket and returning both souls into his chest cavity he grinned as he licked his gloved hand tasty his brother. He planned on doing this more often…..

  
  
  



End file.
